Sunburn
by warriorsgirl664
Summary: Since when did Joey Wheeler get sun-burned? Why, out of all people, was he left with Kaiba? Why? :-:Puppyshipping:-:
1. The sunburn

**This story is dedicated to one of my best friends in the world that loves this pairing :)**

**Pairing: Puppyshipping (Seto Kaiba/Joey Wheeler)**

**Warnings: Non-explicit adult content, slight cussing**

**Again, I wish I owned Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, Marik and Bakura would never lose ;)**

* * *

He gave another annoyed sigh, probably the tenth he had uttered in only five minutes. Blue eyes sparkled with annoyance as the brunette eyed the shaking form beneath him. The blonde hair was ruffled, normally playful chestnut eyes were squeezed shut and thin lips were pursed tightly.

However, it was the skin that had annoyed him. Normally a creamy color, the flesh was now an angry red, delicate porcelain skin was rough and chaffing.

Sitting down beside the quivering form, the brunette reached out and gently began to stroke a stray piece of golden hair, twirling it between his fingers. He waited until the large eyes opened before he pulled away, eyes narrowed.

Blurry eyes blinked in confusion before recognition shone after a few minutes. The hazel eyes narrowed in turn. "Wha' do ya want, richboy?"

The blue-eyed figure wasn't offended by the comment. Not in the slightest. Tilting his head slightly to the side, he observed the blonde.

"I would like to know why you are quivering like your cold and yet as red as a tomato." He said smoothly, voice neutral.

The blonde blinked. There was confusion in his eyes and the brunette knew why. He had never really taken the blonde's physical being into much care before. Hell, he had watched the young hazel-eyed teen almost drown before and had done nothing. Why had seeing him in pain suddenly changed that?

"Why do you care? I've been in mor' pain dan dis an' you weren't doin' anythin' bout' it!" the blonde snapped, wincing when the shift of the sheets against his tender skin sent jolts of pain up his spine.

"Technically you're in my mansion which makes it my responsibility to know what you're doing while you're here, mutt."

The red-skinned teenager blinked in surprise before he looked around. True to the CEO's word, the sleek floors and walls plus the expensive furniture suggested he was for sure not in his apartment.

"H-How did I get…" he started but the blue-eyed figure cut him off, a little more tightly than he wanted.

"Your little friends dropped you off. Free-loaders they are. I turn my back for five minutes and when I come back, they're gone, your worthless body lying on my floor."

A speck of hurt flashed in the wide hazel eyes before defiance masked it. "Like I wanna' be here wit' you, Kaiba!"

The brown-haired CEO, Seto Kaiba, narrowed his eyes even further before he spoke again. "You didn't answer my question, Wheeler. What happened to you?"

The blonde growled out in irritation before he began the tedious task of sitting up. The pain of his extremely sensitive skin stretching and rubbing against the bed made a few involuntary whimpers pass through his mouth. Once he was up, though, he was sitting up straight. "I-I may have been in da' sun too long"

Kaiba almost smirked. Sunburn? Was that the reason for the quivering and the tears? How pathetic.

"You got sunburned? How could a mutt like you not pay attention to how long you were in the sun? Don't you ever pay attention, mutt?"

Anger had shown in the hazel eyes. "Shut up Kaiba! I ain't no dog!" When the blonde tried to sit up more, he winced when he remembered the condition of his skin and sunk back down, another whimper escaping from his lips at the motion.

Kaiba scoffed. "What a dolt. The great Joey Wheeler reduced to a quivering mass, just like the dog that you are."

The brunette knew this was torture for the blonde duelist. However, he loved to tear the second-rate duelist down, mostly because his reaction was just as amusing as the last.

Joey's reaction this time, however, was much different. His eyes glistened with unshed tears of pain as he looked at the CEO. "I don't need ya messin' wit' me now, richboy. Can't ya see dis burn is hurtin' really bad?"

It did look painful. Kaiba really didn't want to imagine that pain. Of course, he never had because he was always carful and knew when it was time to get out of the sun and into the shade. The little puppy did look like he was in agony though…

"Why should I care if your in pain or not?" Kaiba retorted coolly. Truthfully, he wished he could care less. He wanted to have the ability to shove the boy out of his house without feeling a little guilty if he would hear painful whimpers when walking away.

"I don't care if ya care or not! Just leave me alone!" Joey raised his voice, frustration obviously overwhelming him.

"Tone your voice down, mutt. Mokuba is asleep in the next room." Seto remarked, trying to ignore the pain in the blonde's cracked voice.

Joey opened his mouth to argue before he closed his eyes and sighed shakily. The brunette knew he was trying hard to mask the pain but he could see. He knew how much self-control it took the puppy to not yell at him. Said puppy turned his back on Kaiba, a soft 'Just leave me alone' coming from his mouth.

Rolling his eyes, the CEO swiftly stalked off into another part of the mansion, leaving poor Joey alone in confusion. Once he felt the blue-eyed duelist's presence gone from behind him, he relaxed slightly. At least the stuck-up bastard wouldn't question him anymore.

A high-pitched yelp escaped from his mouth, however, when a cold hand lifted up his shirt and started to rub along his back. He started squirming, ignoring the pain of moving too much until he was facing whoever was touching him.

An annoyed look crossed Kaiba's face as the mutt started to wither. "Stop squirming mutt! I'm trying to help you."

"I don't need ya help Kaiba! Don't touch me!" Joey cried out, trying to pull him hands away as Kaiba grabbed his wrists. However, the CEO was stronger than he was and the blonde duelist continued to try and rip away from the brunette until he was tired and stopped.

Kaiba waited calmly until Joey stopped, his strong hands incasing the blonde's wrists tightly. "Are you quite done?"

Soft hazel eyes gazed into steel blue and Joey blinked. The great Seto Kaiba was trying to help him? They hated each other!"

However, Kaiba took the blonde's momentary pause as an opening and continued to rub his hand along the irritated skin of Joey's back.

The blonde cried out at the intense pain that shot up his body and started to whimper in pain, his back arched away from Kaiba's hand. "K-Kaiba…"

"Shut up mutt. The pain will go away soon, just don't move." Seto growled out, squirting a little more cream on his hand before he covered the lower part of Joey's back, ignoring the painful whining that admitted from the blonde. "Take your shirt off."

Joey stared at him, eyes wide. "W-What?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes again before repeating his demand a little more harshly. "What are you deaf, mutt? I said to take your shirt off. It's getting in the way."

Narrowing his eyes defiantly, the blonde complied. Although, it took a little longer than normal. The rough fabric of the shirt brushed against Joey's skin as he pulled it over his head, making him choke on a sob. The pain was a getting to be a little too much for him.

The brunette watched Joey like a hawk, making sure he did not irritate the skin anymore than he already had. Once the offending clothing was off, he set to work again. Once he was sure the blonde's back was covered in the soothing cream, he started on the front. Spreading the cool liquid along Joey's chest he rubbed it in gently, listening as the blonde's whimpers of pain soon changed to coos of relief. Letting his hand travel along the chest, shoulders and neck, he then spread more liquid along the stomach and ribs, letting his hand gently touch the inflamed skin.

Joey's half-lidded eyes blinked lazily as Kaiba applied more of the miracle cream to his aching skin. He giggled a little as the CEO's feather-light touches scrapped against a ticklish spot on his stomach, but moaned in pleasure as the dull pain soon disappeared.

Once the brunette had thoroughly soothed the red skin along Joey's torso, he looked at the blonde expectantly. Once their eyes met, he almost smirked again at the peaceful look in the puppy's eyes.

"Whydaya' stop?" Joey almost whined. Even though he hated to admit it, Kaiba's ministrations had felt nice and had taken the burn away.

"I finished. Unless you're sunburned in other places…" the blue-eyes duelist tailed off. When the blonde eyed his jean covered legs, the CEO knew he wasn't finished.

"Alright. Take them off."

Joey looked at him, surprised. "Y-You…you serious?"

Kaiba glared at him. "Do I sound like I'm kidding? Take them off mutt. I'm not going to molest you."

Joey blushed at the brunette's response before he unbuckled his pants and slowly slid them down his inflamed legs. Once they were off, he sighed in relief as the cool air inside the mansion settled on his aching skin.

Kaiba took a little more of the cream and gently began to rub it along the smooth skin of the blonde's thigh. He was a little hesitant with touching this part of the hazel-eyes duelist but smoothed the cream to the end of the sunburn just below the knee.

Once he was done he rubbed his hands together and put the cap on the cream. Placing it on the counter, he focused again on Joey, a little surprised to see a lazy pair of hazel eyes looking up at him. Narrowing his eyes, he adjusted his position so that he was not touching the mutt, sitting up straight.

"Does it hurt now, mutt?"

Joey shook his head. "Nah, it feels nice." The blonde then twisted around so he was facing Kaiba. "Tryin' to be nice now?"

"Your whining was annoying, mutt. I thought I should do something about it." The blue-eyed duelist said sharply.

Joey smirked. "Whatever ya say, richboy." Testing his movements to make sure he wouldn't feel anymore pain, he gently lowered himself on the soft sheets, looking up at the blue-eyed CEO with a lazy smirk.

Kaiba, obviously in no mood to play games, stood up quickly and gathered up the blonde's clothing. Throwing them at said blonde, he watched as a confused expression turned to a suspicious one as Joey put his shirt and jeans on very slowly. Once he was finished, he placed both hands on his hips. When Joey looked at him with confusion, he pointed to the front door.

"Are ya tellin' me ta leave?" the blonde asked in disbelief.

"Yes I am. I fixed your little problem and now I would much appreciate it if you would leave."

The blonde huffed at the rude remark and crossed his arms carefully over his chest. Kaiba's blue eyes were burning with annoyance. Why couldn't the mutt take a hint and just go? He knew this situation was awkward for both of them!

"This is my mansion; therefore I say when you leave. Leave…now." The CEO had lost his patience with the blonde and was near the point of using physical means to get him out of his home.

Joey, seeing as he was upsetting the brunette, grinned. He loved pushing Kaiba's buttons, something he had enjoyed the moment they first met. Snuggling down in the blankets as slowly and comfortably as he could, he flashed the brunette a cheeky grin. "Make me richboy."

Kaiba lowered his arm and glared daggers at the hazel-eyed duelist. Threats weren't gonna work this time, huh? Ah well. One last warning…

"Leave now or I'll drag you out by your tail, you dog."

A small chuckle followed his threat.

Well, he warned him.

A smirk now graced Kaiba's lips and when Joey saw that, his smile dropped instantly. Wait, was he serious?

"Your not…"

"Oh you naïve pup, when I say something, I mean it."

Joey squeaked in surprise when in one fluid movement, the CEO had gracefully taken the few steps to the bed and was much too close for Joey's liking. Grabbing one arm, pushing one arm underneath his thighs and lifting sharply, the blonde cried out when he found himself draped over the CEO's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Eep! Kaiba! My…still hurts ya bastard!" Joey nearly squeaked in pain at the harsh treatment against his body.

"You should have thought of that earlier, Wheeler." The brunette said before he made his way out of the bedroom door. He was stopped suddenly, however, when he saw that the blonde was desperately clinging to the door frame.

"Let go mutt."

"No Kaiba! Put me down!"

Seto rolled his eyes in annoyance. Such an aggravating little puppy. Still, Kaiba was rather enjoying the warmth that spread from the blonde's body to his.

"If I promise to put you down, will you let go?"

Hesitation followed before a quick 'yes' came after it. Sure enough the weight that was holding him back disappeared. Kaiba smirked…

…and kept walking.

"W-What! Kaiba ya lyin' bastard!" Joey growled in betrayal. Trying to scratch at the walls, all the blonde could think of was the painful feeling of his tender skin rubbing up against the rough material of Kaiba's trench coat.

Joey made one last attempt to get free…squirming like hell. Of course it hurt like hell. Kaiba growled in aggravation as the blonde's heavy form started to wither like mad, making is difficult to securely hold him.

"Idiot! I'm going to…" the CEO never got to finish because the hazel-eyed duelist had wiggled out of his grasp too much and went tumbling to the floor, crying out in pain as he fell smack on his bottom.

Blue eyed rolled before they narrowed at the sight behind him. The blonde had his body curled around himself, his red skin stuck out against the cool white floor.

"Get up Wheeler. Take the pain like a man."

"…Hate ya' Kaiba…"

"Alright fine. Curl down at my feet like the flea-bitten mutt that you are."

He knew that would get Joey's attention. It was when the blonde didn't respond was when the CEO got a little surprised.

"Go away Kaiba." The blonde whimpered, thankful that the tile was cool under his inflamed skin.

Kaiba eyed him suspiciously. The cry of agony when he dropped him sounded like actually pain, not a soreness pain or a sunburn pain. Sure his skin was still tender, but where he had fallen was a place he knew wasn't getting the light of day. He couldn't have been primarily injured there. Unless…

Kneeling next to him, he let his hand flutter along the arch spine, watching the blonde's reactions. Just as he had predicted, Joey's expression grew more and more tense the more he traveled down his back. Right when he reached the hem of the other's jeans, he felt the other stiffen like a board, eyes squeezed shut.

"No…"

"Shut up geek."

When Kaiba turned the blonde over on his back, his surprise went up as he saw that there was fear in those hazel eyes of his.

"Are you afraid of me mutt?"

"Ya' perverted jerk!"

Taken aback, Kaiba noticed that the ends of Joey's eyes had dried tears on them. That couldn't have been from his sensitive skin. Then, maybe…

"Who?"

Now it was the blonde's turn to be taken back. Hazel eyes wide with surprise, he stuttered for a few heartbeats. "W-What?"

"I know what happened, pup. Just tell me who did it."

"What are ya' talkin' about?"

Now, Kaiba's concern was overcome by annoyance. "Jeez mutt, do you really want me to say it?"

It took Joey a few minutes but when realization finally shone in his eyes, Kaiba felt an awkward sense of relief. At least he wouldn't have to say it. However, the blonde did something he did not expect…

He started laughing, hard.

It took the brunette a few moments of shock and confusion to come to the conclusion that Joey was laughing at what he was implying. How could that be funny in anyway, shape or form?

After the worst of Joey's laughter faded into soft giggles, he spoke. "Wow Kaiba! Ya' really crack me up sometimes!"

"I fail to see what is humorous about this situation."

"Dat's the point! Ya' think that…hehe! It's just too funny!"

Finally, Kaiba came to the same conclusion that Joey had and narrowed his eyes. "Stupid mutt."

"Aww. Was Kaiba worried about little ol' Joey?"

The brunette merely sniffed, blue eyes glazing over the blonde's jean-covered hips. Was it relief he was feeling? Relief that someone hadn't gotten their hands on his puppy before he did? Something along those lines. That still left him puzzled.

"Were you stupid enough to get burned their as well?"

A sudden flush covered Joey's face and his hazel eyes blinked, then narrowed with anger.

"Of course not ya sicko!"

The CEO almost left it alone until he looked down and saw a small, almost unnoticeable bulge in the undone pants. He smirked. He was the sick one…sure.

"My my. Are you sure? It looks like you have quite a _situation _down there."

Hazel eyes blinked again, confusion clouding them before they shifted down to where Kaiba was looking and an _'eep!'_ was drawn from the blonde, who quickly covered his 'problem' with both hands. "I-I don't know what yur' talkin' 'bout Kaiba!"

But, Kaiba wouldn't get steered away that easily. With one lightning fast move of the hand, he caught both of Joey's wrists in an iron grip, holding them away from his crotch.

"Kaiba! What are you-"

"My poor little puppy. Completely incapacitated."

Hazel eyes filled with confusion. "Wha' the heck ya' talkin'…eek!" Whatever the blonde was about to say was cut off as Kaiba suddenly grabbed his forearms and brought his closer, their chests touching.

"Silly little pup. So young and naive…"

"Kaiba? What are you…mmph!"

Joey's question was cut off as his lips met Kaiba's, his hazel eyes wide and his mouth frozen in shock. It wasn't until a tongue was probing for entrance inside his mouth was when he timidly parted his lips and nearly gagged when a slippery tongue forced its way down his throat. This was absolutely frightening! Who was this person and what had he done with his Kaiba?

Wait…back up. His Kaiba? Where did that come from?

Finally parting from the lip-lock, blue eyes met hazel and there was a sudden spark. Love? No, no way. Attraction? Yea…yes that sounded better.

The fingering of his half un-done zipper brought him back to the present rather quickly, a loose moan drawn from his lips.

"Would you like me to take care of it for you?"

Vigorous nod.

Kaiba chuckled. Reaching for the zipper of Joey's pants, he undid it swiftly and pulled the jeans carefully down his still irritated legs. Underwear followed that and he was faced with an extremely red, swollen erection.

"Hmm, it does seem rather _burned_ doesn't it, puppy? Don't worry, I'll fix it for you." The brunette reached for the abandoned bottle of cream he had earlier and squirted a rather large amount in his hand. Turning back to the blonde, he pressed his hand to the side of Joey's erection, rubbing it up and down.

The blonde let out a squeal. "Ooooo Kaiba! Feels…"

"I know it feels good, pup."

Joey squirmed around on the cool tile as Kaiba continued to 'help' him. He had to admit, it did feel good. Better than anything he could give himself.

Kaiba continued to watch the hazel-eyed duelist thrash around under his hand with amusement in his eyes. Joey sure was sensitive, that was for sure.

Soon, the erection in his hand quivered and pre-cum started leaking from the very tip, dripping down on the floor. The blonde's panting started to speed up and a few heartbeats later, his back arched up and he gave a short cry of passion.

Kaiba smirked as Joey released into his hand, wiping the essence on the blonde's jeans. He waited until the blonde's 'pride' shrunk down to its normal size before he pulled up his jeans and buttoned them back up, slowly of course.

"Feel better my sick pup?"

He smirked when annoyed hazel eyes faced him. "Sick? You're the one puttin' your perverted hands all over me, richboy!"

Kaiba didn't respond, merely took a strand of sunny, golden hair and stroked it gently, listening to the soft purr coming from Joey as he moved his hand to stroke along his neck.

"Hmm…maybe I was wrong Wheeler. Maybe you're a cute little kitty instead."

"Shut-up ya' jerk."

The tone was different. Was his puppy tired? How sweet.

"Go to sleep pup."

"On da' floor? Are ya' crazy Kaiba? I can't sleep on da'…eep! Stop doin' that!" Joey squeaked when he was lifted into the air, an amused smirk on Kaiba's face. Placing his load down on the couch in the main living room, he watched as the blonde snuggled up against the teal sheets.

"Sleep now, pup. I'll kick you out later."

"… night ya rich punk."

The CEO's smirk almost transformed into a small smile, but he stopped himself. No…no he would not. Love was something that he had not felt in so long. Sure Mokuba loved him as a brother, but it wasn't the same. Love was foreign and unaccepted.

…and when did he start sounding like a robot?

A small twitch brought his attention back to the sleeping blonde as Joey snuggled closer to the blue-eyed CEO's leg, soft snored admitting from his mouth.

Aughh…stupid feelings. Stupid sunburn. Stupid pup drawing out these stupid emotions. He didn't need them. Stupid puppy…

..but… Joey was his stupid puppy.

Good lord, why did he want it to be like that?.


	2. The sex

**Since everyone wanted a second part to this (including my friend) I made a part two. Enjoy :)**

**Warnings: Lemons and cussing**

* * *

There were two things that came to Seto Kaiba's mind as he blinked open his eyes and came back to the world of wakefulness. One; the sky outside was pitch black and the moon's ghostly sheen shone through the window across from him. Two; Joey Wheeler was curled up in his lap like a cat.

The first thought that entered the CEO's mind was to roughly push the blonde duelist off of him. However, images of what happened before they fell asleep came flooding back to him and he sighed, quickly shoving away any thought to dislodge the sunburned puppy.

His legs were falling asleep though…

"Puppy…puppy wake up." Kaiba said in a hushed tone, shaking the hazel-eyed duelist gently so not to upset his irritated skin. Hazy eyes slowly opened, not completely focused on the brunette he was curled up against. However, once he was, the reaction was nothing less than amusing as a yelp was sounded and Joey fell onto the cold tiles.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow before a smirk graced his lips. "Good evening _mutt. _How was your sleep?"

It took Joey a few seconds to respond due to the dull pain that erupted from his still chaffing skin. Once the whimpers died down, he glared at the CEO. "You're such an asshole!"

Kaiba tsked, shaking his head mockingly. "Such language, little puppy. I will not tolerate such harsh cussing in my mansion." The blonde stared at him as if he grew a third head.

"What da' hell richboy? What are ya talkin' 'bout?"

Blue eyes gleamed. "Not even 10 seconds after I warn you and you're already flapping your snout. I think you need to be punished."

The blonde's eyes widened a bit. "W-What?"

A feral grim formed on Kaiba's face as he suddenly stood, towering over the curled up blonde on the floor. "I think my disobedient puppy needs some punishment."

A squeak erupted from Joey's lips as he scrambled off the floor and limped down a hallway. The blue-eyed CEO merely shook his head, a rare spark of mischief present in his steel orbs. "Running will not help you puppy."

* * *

"N-No! Kaiba! Let me go! Let me go!"

The CEO ignored the whining and crying from the blonde he had thrown over his shoulder. He walked back to the sofa he and Joey were on and let him go, watching with amusement as the hazel-eyed duelist tried to run away again.

"Ah ah ah little puppy. You're not going anywhere." Kaiba said, sitting on the couch and placing the squirming blonde on his lap, back up. Joey could easily see where this was going and cried out in desperation.

"No Kaiba! Please! Damn it, I said please! Don't do it!"

The CEO was a little surprised at the blonde's outburst but it did not faze him. Leaning down until his lips were inches from his ear, he whispered, "Will you behave then?"

Joey whimpered before nodding numerous times. Satisfied, the blue-eyed brunette swiftly flipped the blonde over, chuckling when another dog-like yelp came from the hazel-eyed duelist's mouth. "There, is that better?"

The blonde looked surprised for a minute before his lips twisted into a pout and he crossed his arms. However, this action caused him to whine in discomfort when his red skin twisted painfully.

The CEO let one had stroke the inflamed skin in delicate touches, trying to soothe away any burn. "Relax puppy. Don't move as much and it will stop hurting."

The blonde cooed when Kaiba continued to stroke his inflamed skin. Closing his eyes, he leaned into the CEO's body and nestled his head on the brunette's shoulder. "Mmmm…Kaiba…"

The blue-eyed duelist smirked. "You're too easy to manipulate puppy. Like putty in my hands…"

Joey wasn't paying attention to the CEO's snide remarks. He was focusing on the pleasure from the feather-light touches along his shoulders and chest. Kaiba seemed to notice this and eyed the elastic waistband of the blonde's jeans. Slowly gliding his hand down the hazel-eyed duelist's front he stopped at said waist-band, taking Joey's chin so that their eyes locked.

"Puppy, do you remember what we did before you fell asleep?"

It took the blonde a few seconds but once he remembered, he began to blush hotly. "I-I…u-uhhh…"

The CEO snickered. "I'll take that as a yes."

Joey glared defiantly up at the brunette. The CEO merely shook his head before placing a gentle kiss on one of the blonde's rosy cheeks, said blonde letting out a soft sound of surprise. "Did you _enjoy_ it?"

If it was anymore possible for the blonde's face to get any redder…

The brunette smirked. "Another yes I assume."

Finally gaining some self-control, the blonde glared up at the CEO. "Now hold on a minute richboy! I can't control my body when ya do something like-_eeek!_"

Mostly to shut the duelist up, Kaiba planted his lips on top of Joey's, forcing his tongue inside the blonde's hot mouth. Pulling back after a few seconds, he snickered at the look on the blonde's face. "When I do something like what, puppy?"

Joey let out a cry of frustration. "Damn it Kaiba, ya know what ya did!"

"What, you mean this?"

The blonde cried out as the CEO started to rub at hazel-eyed duelist's jean-covered crotch. The pleasurable feelings soon resurfaced and he bucked his hips up to get more contact.

"Oh so my puppy does like it." Kaiba said, smirking evilly but Joey could care less. He panted softly, wiggling his hips so he could get more friction.

However, the CEO's rubbing stopped and the blonde whined in annoyance. His whine silenced when he felt the brunette start to pull his pants down. He looked up into blue orbs, eyes wide.

"K-Kaiba? What are ya…doin'?"

The look in the blonde duelist's eyes was enough to stop the CEO's advances. Was the little puppy afraid?

"Do you want this puppy?"

Joey's hazel eyes blinked. Kaiba was asking him if he wanted…_that_. Did he want it? Did he want it with Kaiba?

He was torn from his thoughts when he felt a slender hand start to stroke his golden locks. "Tell me pup. I won't do anything unless you want it."

It was his choice now…and he knew what he wanted.

"I-I want you to be my first."

That shocked the CEO. Wait, first time? The mutt wanted him to be his first time? Did that mean that his little puppy was a….

Joey seemed to read his thoughts for he blushed hotly and turned away. "Yea yea, laugh it up, ya bastard."

"What did I tell you about language puppy?"

"No…wait Kaiba-_eeep!_"

Almost immediately, the CEO had the puppy turned around, the blonde's erection rubbing against Kaiba's leather pants. The brunette laid one hand on the blonde's smooth bottom.

"I did warn you, didn't I puppy?"

"KAIBA!"

The brunette smirked. "Discipline is one of my favorite things to dish out on people, pup. You should feel fortunate it's not a harsher punishment."

_**SMACK!**_

Joey cried out as Kaiba's hand came in contact with his sensitive skin. "K-Kaiba! Stop it! I-I'm sorry, I won't cuss anymore-"

_**SLAP!**_

"Gah! Kaiba! Please!"

_**SMACK! SLAP! SWAT!**_

"KAIBA!"

The CEO snickered at his puppy's pleading but could see that his poor, little bottom was getting red. He didn't want to wear it out just yet…

"Alright mutt. I think it's time for me to pay some _real_attention to that small little ass of yours." After those words had been spoken, three fingers found their way up the blonde's tight passageway, massaging the inner walls.

Joey arched up immediately, the pain too great to ignore. "Ahhh! Kaiba! It hurts!"

"Shhh. I know it hurts puppy. Just hold on a bit longer and it won't hurt, I promise." As he was keeping the puppy distracted with soft kisses on his sun burnt limbs, the fingers were removed and in their place something much bigger was added.

"KAIBA! YA SAID IT WOULDN'T HURT!"

"Stop acting like a girl."

The CEO did wait until his little puppy adjusted, however. He gently stroked the porcelain face and in-flamed neck soothingly before kissing Joey's forehead softly, smirking when hazel eyes looked up at with hazy pleasure.

"Ready now pup?"

Slow nod.

Kaiba nodded in return and started to thrust in and out of the blonde at a slow pace, the withering duelist under him mewling in pleasure. "K-Kaiba! Move f-faster! P-Please!"

"Aw, listen to the puppy. Does the little mutt want more from his master?"

"Yes! Yes, master! Please."

Kaiba licked his lips. Oh the little puppy did not know how turned on he was by this. Gently kissing Joey on the lips again he started to thrust, slow and smooth. Joey began to pant and wiggled around to try and get the CEO to move more.

"K-Kaiba…"

"Hush puppy."

The blonde cried out as the thrusts started to speed up a bit. However, the CEO started to thrust himself in different angles inside the hazel-eyed duelist. The feeling was no different though…

"Kaiba, what are you-_**Ahhhhh!**_"

The CEO smirked. "There it is."

The thrusts started to speed again, this time brushing against that special spot inside of him. Joey squealed every time his sweet spot was touched, bucking his hips up for more friction.

Kaiba was starting to feel the need to pound harder and relieve the torturous pressure in between his legs but knew that he would be hurting his puppy if he did that. Hurting Joey was not what he wanted.

However, his self-restraint was slowly melting away. One little thing could send his spiraling off the edge…

"Ohh Kaiba-ugh! K-Kaiba! Please!"

Self-restraint; broken.

Joey cried out again as the CEO pounded mercilessly on his sweet spot. Each time it was hit, he got closer and closer to the edge. His panting had increased in volume and his withering had escalated to thrashing. Gripping the sheets in a tight grasp, he arched his back and bucked his hips even more, desperately trying to get more of the delicious friction.

Seeing his puppy so close to the edge, Kaiba leaned down, his mouth barely touching the blonde's ear. "Do you want to release?"

"Yes! YES! Kaiba! Oh God, KAIBA! Please!"

Taking the answer as a yes the brunette fisted the blonde's weeping erection, the red swollen manhood that was begging to be touched. Stroking up and down he created as much friction as he could.

Tears seeped out of the corners of Joey's eyes as the pleasure became too unbearable. With a final scream he fell over the edge, his seed spilling onto Kaiba's hand and down his stomach. The way the blonde's muscles clenched around the brunette's erection when he came brought the CEO release as well.

Kaiba looked down at his blonde, a rare spark of adoration in his blue eyed. Joey looked back up at him, clearly exhausted. The brunette gently brushed back a few blonde bangs from his puppy's sweaty forehead before placing a chaste kiss there.

"Did you like it?"

"Nhhh….Kaiba…."

The CEO smirked before gathering Joey up in his arms and laying them both down on the teal sheets. The blonde sighed contently, nuzzling his face in the crook of Kaiba's neck. The brunette pulled the blonde's closer; happy he wasn't pushed away but instead brought closer because of the warmth.

"Did we wake up just to have sex?"

Kaiba shrugged, unconsciously stroking the in-flamed skin on Joey's back soothingly. "I don't know. Did you want to have sex with me?"

Joey blushed. "Well…I-I…Uhm…"

The CEO smirked before gently kissing the blonde's hairline. "Go to sleep puppy. I'll deal with your ramblings when I can sleep straight." The blonde didn't argue and sighed once again before lying still, the only thing moving being his chest.

Joey's steady breathing and beating heart finally allowed Kaiba to fall into blissful slumber, a small but peaceful smile gracing his lips.


End file.
